


Slow It Up, Bring It Down

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Not For The Smut), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, With A Special Guest Appearance By Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: Grabbing a bite to eat before work isn't supposed to be a euphemism.Written for Legends of Super Flarrow Rare Pair Week 2017: Polyamory





	Slow It Up, Bring It Down

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to have time to do anything for this week, but I've been lamenting the lack of femslash in these fandoms lately, and that I could be part of the solution if I just wrote more myself, so let's just say my brain was in the perfect place to create this cute/fluffy/smutty whatever. 
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a kudos and/or comment. I really appreciate it!

“Have you seen my blue top?” 

Felicity’s hand stops with her toothbrush wedged between her molars and her cheek. She tilts her head left and maps out the apartment from memory, running systematically through each room. 

“It’s on the chair in our bedroom,” Sara calls. Pots clatter in the kitchen, and as much as it makes Felicity’s mouth water to think about Sara’s homemade buttermilk pancakes, she knows they only have time this morning for fried eggs and toast. 

Felicity leans over the sink and spits. “That’s mine,” she says, then brings the brush back to her teeth. 

“What, you can’t share?” 

Felicity frowns, purses her lips. “I mean it’s the one with the three-quarter sleeves,” she clarifies. “You’re thinking the one with the buttons.” 

Iris appears in the doorway seconds later, leaning against the molding in her bra and a pair of slacks in a way that’s too distracting when Felicity still has to do her makeup and tie back her hair. 

“And where’s the one with the buttons?” Iris asks. She crosses her arms under her breasts, pushing them close and up over the top of the bra cups, and… wow, yeah, okay, much too distracting. 

“Felicity?” Iris prompts when the silence and the staring drags on a breath too long. 

Felicity blinks and shakes her head. “I don’t know,” she says, putting her toothbrush back in the holder and sliding in closer. 

Iris smirks, sly and suggestive. “You don’t know?” she repeats. “Or you just don’t want me to get dressed?” 

“The second one, please,” Felicity says, giving Iris her best cutesy, adorable smile as she loops her arms around her neck. Iris caves in a heartbeat, leaning into Felicity’s body and catching her mouth in a kiss that tastes like fluoride and synthetic mint. 

Felicity's hands don’t take long to venture to the clasp of Iris’ slacks. Iris chuckles into her mouth and shakes her head, brushing their noses together soft and fond and slow. 

“I have work,” Iris says. 

“Do you have an interview scheduled?” Felicity asks, going in for another quick kiss. “Or a staff meeting?” 

Iris is the one to steal a kiss this time, fast and wet, her breath coming shorter, harsher. “No,” she replies. 

Felicity nips her bottom lip. “Then be late.” 

Clever fingers work open Iris’ pants, then slide around the waist to draw them down. Iris gasps as Felicity dips her hands beneath the lacey fabric of her underwear, groping her ass and spreading her open.

“Oh, God,” Iris whines, hot air puffing into Felicity’s mouth. 

Felicity laughs. “You’re, like, shockingly easy to get going, you know that?” 

Iris retaliates by latching her lips to the long column of Felicity’s throat and sucking sharp and hard. Felicity moans, and Iris nips the same spot with her teeth, then salves it with her tongue. “So are you,” she replies. 

Felicity ducks to capture Iris’ mouth again, rather than argue against a statement that is absolutely, one hundred percent true. Iris snakes her arms around Felicity’s shoulder and goes for the zipper of her dress. It’s tight, and form-fitting, and getting in the way of the leg Iris wants to wedge between Felicity’s thighs. 

She gets the zipper down past the clasp of Felicity’s bra before they’re interrupted by the sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen again. 

Iris sighs. “You know if we do this alone, there’s gonna be hell to pay, right?” she says. 

Felicity’s answering smile is positively wicked. “Then let’s not do it alone.” 

They stumble from the bathroom in a fit of giggles and sprint down the hall. Iris’ hands stay on Felicity’s waist as she presses sloppy, uncoordinated kisses to her left shoulder and the back of her neck. Felicity grabs Iris’ hands and tugs her closer, so they’re pressed back to front, which slows them down but is far more satisfying as the V of Felicity’s open zipper presses them together skin on skin. 

When they skitter into the kitchen, both women stop dead in their tracks to take in the debaucherous sight they’re greeted with. The rattling dishes have nothing to do with Sara cooking breakfast and everything to do with Lisa jostling them as she scrambles for purchase, sitting on top of the counter with Sara bracketed between her thighs.

“Wha– hey, no, no fair!” 

Lisa’s head jerks up from watching Sara work at the sound of Felicity’s indignant sputtering. Sara reacts slower, running her tongue across Lisa’s folds one last time, torturously slow, before pulling back and shooting Iris and Felicity a smug smile over her shoulder. 

“And to think we were worried you’d feel left out if we started without you,” Iris chides, but with no real heat. 

“Iris, sweetie,” Lisa sighs, her voice saccharine and slow like nectar. “Don’t blame Sara.” 

Iris narrows her eyes. “I’m not,” she says. “Entirely. You’re an enabler.” 

Lisa shrugs with one shoulder and flips her hair. “We all have our burdens in life.” 

She’s stunningly gorgeous like this, nipples hard and straining against the fabric of her silk babydoll, blush pink and elegantly feminine. One strap rests around the curve of her arm, slid from her shoulder. The long, jagged line of scar tissue across her clavicle catches just a hint more light than the rest of her sweat-dampened skin. Felicity wants to taste her. 

Unfortunately, at the moment, that honour is all Sara’s. 

Sara, who makes a ratty old SCPD shirt and a pair of boyshort underwear look the sexiest outfit Felicity's ever seen. She’d be easy enough for Felicity to get her mouth on, to lie between her spread knees on the kitchen floor and lick her through her panties until she’s dripping in Felicity’s mouth. Iris could join them, ruck Felicity’s dress up over her hips, draw her thong down her legs, and complete the chain by latching her mouth to Felicity’s cunt.

The thought alone makes Felicity throb. Iris’ hands are on her in a heartbeat, running against the bare skin of her back, unhooking her bra and peeling her out of her dress. They both fall to the floor with a thud, then Iris is pushing Felicity forward, until the small of her back hits the counter next to Lisa, and Iris is nudging her up. 

“Come on, baby,” Iris coaxes, and Felicity doesn’t need any more direction than that. She hops up on the counter and spreads her legs, lets Iris tug her panties off so she’s naked and exposed. 

When Iris sinks to her knees, Felicity moans even before the first touch of her tongue. It’s such a heady visual, big brown eyes staring up from beneath a curtain of thick lashes. Felicity tangles her fingers in Iris’ hair, tugging her forward, and Iris follows with enthusiasm, lips closing around Felicity’s clit and sucking her into her mouth. 

“Yes,” Felicity sighs, throwing back her head. Lisa leans over to kiss the exposed skin of her neck, then down to bite and lick at one of Felicity’s pink, puffy nipples. 

The noises filling the room are dirty and wet and they turn Felicity’s stomach to molten silver. She whines when Lisa pulls away from her breast, a new hickey sucked into her skin next to others faded various shades of yellow and green. Felicity captures Lisa’s lips in a greedy, filthy kiss, all tongues and possessive zeal. 

“Switch?” Sara says, once Felicity can feel the very beginning of her orgasm building at the base of her spine. 

Iris’ mouth is suddenly gone, and Felicity whines into Lisa, and Lisa twists her nipple in response. A moment later a wet, hot tongue is back on Felicity’s pussy, and her whine turns into a moan. 

Lisa moans, too, a sharp, intoxicating sound. Felicity watches Iris between Lisa’s thighs, licking her long and slow, every quick flick of her tongue against Lisa’s clit followed by sucking her into her mouth, then tonguing into her hole steady and firm. 

Felicity glances back between her own thighs, catches Sara’s gaze and holds it as Sara eats her fast and hard. She pushes two fingers into Felicity’s cunt and licks her rough, such a contrast from Iris’ slow, deliberate pace, but every bit as nice and bringing her closer and closer to the edge just as well. 

Felicity pulls at Lisa’s babydoll and finally exposes her breasts. Her nipples are dark and long and Felicity latches on to one and sucks at the same time Iris takes Lisa’s clit back into her mouth. Lisa’s back bows and she comes with a loud, strangled moan, legs trembling wildly as Iris and Felicity lick her through it. 

Moments later, Sara crooks her fingers against Felicity’s G-spot, and Felicity comes, too, grabbing a fistfull of Sara’s hair and riding her face until the wave is through crashing. 

Felicity and Lisa exchange lazy, satisfied kisses as they come down from their orgams. Felicity hears Sara whisper a quick, “c’mere,” then turns her head for Lisa to kiss her neck so she can watch the events playing out on the kitchen floor. 

Sara lays Iris on her back and strips off her underwear, then kicks off her own boyshorts and peels out of her top. She crawls down the length of Iris’ body until her face hovers between Iris’ thighs. Sara’s pussy is bared to Iris, too, her knees resting on either side of Iris’ head.  

“Fuck,” Felicity murmurs as she watches Sara run her tongue across Iris’ folds. Iris takes Sara by the hips and pulls her down onto her face, letting Sara rock herself against her tongue however she sees fit. 

“Yeah?” Lisa teases, her lips brushing Felicity’s collar bone, but her eyes focused on Sara and Iris now, too. 

Lisa slides her fingers between Felicity’s legs and pumps two into her cunt, thumb rubbing her clit, still so sensitive, it won’t take much to make her come again. 

“Look how pretty they are together, hon,” Lisa says, using her free hand to trace patterns up and down the length of Felicity’s throat. “It make you all wet to watch them like that?” 

Felicity finally pulls her brain back online enough to return the favour, sliding her fingers into the tight, wet heat of Lisa’s pussy and rubbing in a way that causes her eyes water.

“What makes me wet,” Felicity replies. “Is feeling how wet you are.” 

It’s not even a lie. Felicity can feel herself getting slicker around Lisa’s fingers. By the time Iris moans out her orgasm, she’s right on the brink of coming again. One expert brush of Lisa’s thumb against her clit, and Felicity goes off like a bottle rocket, whole body shaking, wetness squirting from between her thighs in the most obscene way, Lisa’s fingers in her cunt pumping her through it the most obscene sound. 

When Lisa comes again, she cries, salty trails of wetness leaking down her cheeks. She grabs for Felicity’s hand, a little hazy, and Felicity takes it, squeezing at random intervals to keep Lisa tethered to Earth as her head lolls back against Felicity’s shoulder, listless. 

Sara comes last, sitting up to ride Iris’ face, taut muscles of her abs flexing as her orgasm finally hits. She fucks into Iris’ mouth, moaning low and husky and rough, for nearly a full minute before she moves, falling back against the cupboard, and the side of Lisa’s leg. 

It’s quiet for a while, the only sounds those of heavy breathing a quick, lazy kisses exchanging back and forth. It’s Felicity who breaks the silence first, naturally, with a long, contented sigh and a declaration. 

“That was awesome.” 

Sara chuckles and rolls her eyes, the first to pull herself to her feet. “You say that every time.” 

Felicity shrugs. “I can’t mean it every time?” 

Sara bends down and takes Iris by the hand, helping her up. Lisa slides off the counter next, righting her babydoll, and Felicity finally throws in the towel on clinging to her bliss. She grabs her dress from the floor and slides it back on, struggles with her bra against damp skin, but finally manages. She leaves the thong off, not wanting to subject it to the mess between her legs. She’s deal with underwear later. 

Iris checks the clock on the stove and huffs, short and frustrated. Felicity follows her gaze and actually laughs, amused, as a thought occurs to her. 

“You’d probably still be on time if you got Barry to run you over,” she says. 

Iris’ brow furrows. Then, she’s grabbing her phone from where it’s plugged in, charging, and scrolling through her contacts. 

Sara shakes her head at the antics as she slides back into her underwear. She and Lisa are both around the house all day, and Lisa has a thing for watching her girlfriends’ panties soak through. 

Just as a noise from Iris’ phone indicates an incoming text, a gust of wind picks up around the room, rustling Felicity’s hair. Barry skids to a stop in the middle of the kitchen, takes half a second to process that Sara is topless and Iris is naked but for her bra, then gapes like a fish for another second that feels like an eternity before clamping a hand over his eyes and flushing as red as his signature suit. 

“I’m sorry,” Barry squeaks, so high pitched and panicky it’s almost laughable. Almost, if Felicity wasn’t feeling so mortified. 

Lisa, on the other hand, does laugh, as does Sara, because neither of them knows any shame. 

“Barry,” Iris snaps, grabbing her underwear from the floor and rushing to shove them on. Sara is slower with her own redressing. “People are supposed to have time between texting someone to come over and them actually showing up!” 

“Right, I know, I’m sorry,” Barry says again. “Is it safe for me to look now?” 

“No,” Iris and Felicity shriek at once. 

“Just–” Iris starts, then cuts herself short. “Just give me five minutes. I need to find my shirt.” 

“Also probably brush your teeth,” Felicity adds before it occurs to her to think better of it. 

“Oh, God,” Barry groans. “That was more information than I ever needed to know.” 

It isn’t until Iris has disappeared back down the hall that Lisa calls after her, “your blue blouse is in the wash, gorgeous.” 

Iris comes back four minutes later in a burgundy dress. 

Barry, whose eyes Lisa managed to coax open after multiple assurances that everyone’s modesty was secure, offers Iris a sheepish, apologetic smile, but can’t quite manage to look directly at her. 

Iris sighs and steels herself. “Look,” she says. “I’ve walked in on you and Mick in compromising situations before. Call it even?” 

Barry nods. “I could live with that.” 

Sara, apparently, can’t. “It’s not even unless you see his penis,” she reasons. 

Iris and Barry both flush, and Lisa lights up like a Christmas tree. “You’ve seen the Scarlet Speedster’s Little Flash?” she asks. “Do tell? Is he really super everywhere?” 

“Is he girthy?” Sara adds, because she’s absolutely incorrigible and she and Lisa together make a dangerous teams. 

“Run,” Felicity says. “Go now, while you still can. They will embarrass you to death. On purpose.” 

“Yup, we’re going,” Iris confirms. She grabs Barry by the arm and tugs him toward the kitchen door. “Bye, babes,” she calls over her shoulder. “I’ll be home around eight. Don’t bother saving dinner, okay?” 

The response is a chorus of “bye, Iris,” and “love you,” and “have a good day.” When the noise of the front door closing drifts into the apartment, Felicity lets some of the awkward tension fall from her shoulders. Her attention returns to the uncomfortable wetness between her legs, and she sighs, bending down to pick her panties up off the floor. 

“I’ll be in the home office,” Felicity says. “After a shower. Try not to have sex too loud. You know I’m ultra-distractible when hot people are doing hot things.” 

Sara smirks from over Lisa’s shoulder, arms wrapped snugly around her waist. “We’ll save sex for your lunch break,” she promises. “Breakfast first.” 

“Ooh,” Felicity exclaims, perking up like an excitable puppy. “Can you make pancakes?” 

“Pancakes it is,” Sara agrees. 

Felicity has a notable spring in her step as she makes her way back to the bathroom. She unplugs the straightener – oops, that was not safe – and starts the hot water, giving it a minute to come to temperature. Her phone dings on the counter, and Felicity checks it quickly as she shimmies out of her dress. 

_ 9:02 that’s basically on time right? _

Felicity smiles. With one hand, she types back. 

_ And to think you already did three things this morning ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr.](asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com)


End file.
